Braking devices of this type are known in the prior art, and illustrated, for example, by Patent Document FR-2,314,399.
In general, brakes with multiple discs are above all known for their application in heavy goods vehicles or in utility vehicles.
Their application in lightweight vehicles or touring vehicles by contrast poses an acute problem of compactness, for which the invention proposes to provide a novel solution.